starflight3fandomcom-20200214-history
Plot
This page and the following pages of the design document will outline the basic plot of SF3, including the game's premise and a walkthrough of the game's events. Some of the material will repeat (and hopefully expand upon) what's in the game's timeline. For text of the mission's briefing, see the Mission Briefing page. For the walk-through of the game's events, see the Starflight III Storyline Summary page. Timeline of Events, pre-4642 A timeline of events in the Starflight Universe can be found at the main SF3 website. Another timeline can be found in the Starflight Role Playing Game. Where there is a dispute between the two, the version of events from SFRPG should be considered the more accurate; some events from the SF3 site timeline were added specifically for the original permutation of the game and have since been dropped. That said, some events on the SFRPG timeline will not be included in SF3, owing to artistic license on the part of the editors of that project. At this point, this is the only publicly available version of the timeline. It may be adjusted as the project continues. Capi3101 (talk) 16:42, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Timeline of Events, 4642-4655 (private) The following is the timeline of events between the end of Starflight II and the beginning of Starflight III, used again to form the backstory for the events of SFIII. Again, there are some points in this timeline that have been altered since its original conception; those alterations have been kept in as text that has been struck-through. This timeline is the private timeline (for the game's developers); any past event relevant to the mission should be listed here, as well as anything that "was as it really happened". THIS SECTION CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS. Timeline of Events, 4642-4655 (public) The following is the "public" timeline of events between the end of Starflight II and the beginning of Starflight III, used again to form the backstory for the events of SFIII, and the one that will be shown to the general public (i.e. any spoiler-like material should not be in this timeline, and events may be different from the way they are listed in the private timeline in the interest of suppressing spoilers). THIS SECTION CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS. Side Quests This section contains information on various "side quests" which a player may choose to undergo during the course of playing the game. Side Quests will not help the player complete the primary mission of the game directly, however they may be designed to make the final overall mission easier. Some side quests may also be designed to be a complete waste of time. As of this writing, there have been no specific side-quests suggested by the members of the SF3 project. Side-quests will not become a priority until very late in the project's development, by which time we hope to have an Event Handler in place as well as a Mission Editor that will allow for easy design of such missions. When the time comes to add side quests, they will be discussed here. ---- NEXT: Mission Briefing PREVIOUS: Project Standards TOP ----